


Sold! To the Pretty Lady in the Yellow Dress

by batty_gal



Series: DressCrossed [3]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batty_gal/pseuds/batty_gal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the market, Wolfram uses the bartering skills Yozak taught him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sold! To the Pretty Lady in the Yellow Dress

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third in a collection of crossdressing drabbles.

The harder the dirty merchant leered at him, the more Wolfram mentally reprimanded himself for letting Yozak talk him into disguising himself as a maiden in a flowing yellow dress.

"Usually, I let them go for a hundred – but for you, pretty lady, I'll give you half price."

"That's so sweet of you," Wolfram said, batting his eyes like Yozak advised. "Here's the money," he said, quickly shoving the pouch of coins in the merchant's hand and grabbing the goods. "Thanks."

"Any time, lovely."

Wolfram stalked over to where his giggling "mother" stood.

"Here's your damned discounted cosmetics, Gurrier."


End file.
